In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a W-CDMA scheme has been standardized as a third-generation cellular mobile communication scheme, and service thereof has been started sequentially. In addition, HSDPA with higher communication speed is also standardized, and service thereof is started.
In contrast, in 3GPP, standardization of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter referred to as “EUTRA”) is promoted. As a downlink communication scheme of EUTRA, an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) scheme which is resistant to multipath interference and suitable for high-speed transmission is employed. In addition, as an uplink communication scheme, there is employed DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform)-spread OFDM scheme of SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) which can reduce a PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio) of a transmission signal in consideration of cost and power consumption of a mobile station apparatus.
Furthermore, discussion on Advanced-EUTRA, which is further evolution of EUTRA, has also started in 3GPP. In Advanced-EUTRA, it has been assumed that through the use of a band to a maximum of 100-MHz bandwidth in an uplink and a downlink, respectively, communication at a transmission rate up to 1 Gbps in the downlink and 500 Mbps of the uplink is performed.
In Advanced-EUTRA, it has been considered that a 100 MHz band is achieved by binding a plurality of 20 MHz bands of EUTRA so as to be able to accommodate a mobile station apparatus of EUTRA. It should be noted that one band of not more than 20 MHz band of EUTRA has been referred to as a CC (Component Carrier) in Advanced-EUTRA (Non-patent Document 3).